Maybe It Wasn't At First Sight
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: On one mismatched day, Lily realizes something on her way to Arithmacy.


**Summary: On one mismatched day, Lily realizes something on her way to Arithmacy.**

**Disclaimer: It's JKs.**

**Maybe It Wasn't At First Sight**

a Siriusly Klutzy story

_Messy, extremely recognizable black hair emerged from the classroom, easily distinguished from the drab hair of everyone else._

Realizing that you fell in love with someone while walking down the hall one day is not just a complete shocker, but a mind blower. I stopped dead in my tracks when it hit me for the first time. Maybe it was just the reaction of realizing who it was. It's not normal for a teenage girl to realize she's head over heels for a boy she's despised for over six years.

Poor Frank Longbottom was behind me when it happened, too. Out of the blue I stopped, causing Frank to crash into my back and drop all of his books. I was too stunned to even help him pick them up. The first thing that crossed my mind was telling Alice, who'd been fussing about this for months. Not even muttering so much as an apology to Frank, I jumped over him (he was on the ground gathering up his things) and darted back to the Gryffindor Tower, skidding off Arithmacy for the day.

She was sitting in the Common Room on one of the fluffy arm chairs with parchment in her lap and a quill in her mouth. I dropped my bag and books near the door and sprinted in her direction, knocking over a bottle of ink on the way. She looked over when she heard the tinkling of the bottle rolling off of the table and onto the floor.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Alice asked me. She pulled the quill out of her mouth and set it on the parchment.

I looked at her, then around the Common Room. There were a couple third years looking at me suspiciously but not concerned enough as to confront me about it.

"Alice, I've just realized something!"

"That your socks don't match?" she asked with a giggle.

I looked down and she was right. Of course, on one of the most memorable days of my life, my socks don't match. I'm going to have to change them at some point. One was black and the other was a bright pink. _How _did I not notice that this morning? And _why _did no one point it point it out to me?

"No! I think I fancy _Potter_!"

Alice just looked at me wide-eyed.

"Blimey, it took you long enough! Frank owes me three galleons." I looked at her in shock. She _bet _on my love life. "But when did you notice this?"

I tried to remember exactly when it was in the halls. I had just had a free period so I was walking from the Gryffindor Tower down to Arithmacy and we were passing on the fourth floor which is when Frank bumped into me and dropped his books.

I dropped on the couch next to the armchair, letting my feet dangle over the edge.

"About three minute ago," I admitted. "It was awful. I walked into poor Frank and came here immediately."

Alice laughed. "Frank got the violent end of it, did he?" I nodded. "He'll survive."

It was quiet for a few minutes. I heard Alice nibbling on her quill.

"It was like... like love at first sight, Alice!" I proclaimed.

Expecting some wise piece of advice, as that is what Alice normally gives when I can't control my own life, I was surprised when she burst out into laughter. I sat up quickly and looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Lily, listen to me carefully, dear," Alice said, looking at me. Her quill had fell to the floor, abandoned. "You have seen James Potter _thousands _of times for the last six years. There is _no _possible way that this is 'love at first sight.'"

I went to protest, but realized that she was right. "Well it was _something_ like that. I mean, I just saw him and it... it _hit _me. In the gut. Really hard."

"And it wasn't your gut, Lils. That's your heart, if, in fact, you really did fall for James."

I crinkled my nose. "James. That's so weird."

"People tend to call the people that they fancy by their first name..."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I 'spose. But... it's _Potter_! Cursed, jinxed, hexed, sworn at, thrown heavy objects at, _James Potter_!" I fell back onto the couch again. This was giving me a headache.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look. "I don't know what to tell you. You're hopeless now that the curse of love has sucked you in."

"But you love Frank," I pointed out. "And you're not hopeless."

She laughed. "I'm used to it by now. It's been over a year and a half. You'll be hopeless for at _least _a year. I got lucky."

I groaned and stuffed a pillow in my face.

Alice went back to her essay and I lay like that for at least fifteen more minutes.

James Potter. Who falls for _James Potter_? It's unethical. A very un-Lily Evans thing to do. No one would expect it.

What am I going to _do_ about it? I can't just ignore it. I mean, I can try but that won't get me far. I was never very good at ignoring constant annoyances in me. And this was going to be a big one. It's never happened before, and if I have these constant, stupid _butterflies _in my stomach every moment of everyday, I swear to Merlin I'm going to puke.

I can't handle this.

I sighed as the bell signaling the end of classes rang throughout the Common Room and Alice laughed at me. "Hopeless," she mummbled. I glared at her, but she couldn't see it.

Loud footsteps of the students coming to get their books before heading down to lunch were heard, pounding in my head.

This was pathetic. I've known this for a good hour and I already feel like exploding. I don't even know what I'm going to do. He probably doesn't fancy me anymore, because that's just my luck. He probably fancies someone with nice dark hair, not obnoxious bright red. And with blue eyes, not green.

Just as I was about to point this out to Alice, I felt something drag along the bottom of my foot. I sighed and pulled the pillow off of my face expecting to see Marlene with a grin on her face, to my utter annoyance. She was _always_ happy.

To my immense surprise, it _wasn't _Marlene who stroked my foot. I was confused at first when I saw the face of James Potter looking down at me, towering over my feet, which reminded me that I, in fact, had_ not _changed my socks. I flushed but looked up at him.

He nodded at me. "I know your secret, Evans."

I gulped. How could he _know_? I'd only told Alice and he had been in class!

Or _had_ he? There's been rumors that he has an invisibility cloak... No, no that's not possible.

"Yes, you're very bad at hiding it, as well. It was as bright as day."

Oh no, he really knows. How could he have possibly found out?

I started stammering. "I can explain... well... I... but..."

He grinned mischievously and lifted up his pants leg.

"You were trying to copy me."

I almost passed out from relief. He _didn't_ know. But why on earth is James Potter wearing one bright pink sock?

**A/n: Alright, so random. I had to babysit tonight and I needed something to relieve my stress. _So_ I hope you liked it. It rather humored me, I suppose. And I'm thinking of writing another one within the next couple of days, explaining the tale of James's sock. So keep an eye out for it! **

**Only eight more to go until 30! Keep reading (not just mine, in general!) Thanks guys!**

**Much love and these really good chocolate covered pretzels I was eating,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
